Revenge
by MsGirludontknow
Summary: Ed gets revenge on the colonel but it doesn't go quite as planned.


Roy's POV

Roy woke up to the feel of pleasure, starting at his groin and spreading throughout his whole body. He opened his eyes to see a blonde. Large breasts, bookworm waist, and legs that were made to wrap around him and squeeze. He groaned as the female with the bright blue eyes (something about them was incredibly irritating) slowly rode him emitting small moans and whimpers. Finally he felt her clench just before she screamed bloody murder and collapsed on top of him, but Roy continued his thrusts not having yet found his climax. Finally after a few deep thrusts he came and pushed the female off of him and she fell on the ground.

"That… That was… ", she panted.

"Yeah. I know."

Roy got up off the bed and went to his closet. He put on brown slacks, a button white shirt, and a brown coat. He then left the girl, her number in his little black book and her with a fake.

Roy walked toward his favorite restaurant a nice café that served the best coffee. He walked in and almost did a double take because sitting right there in one of the booths was Edward Elric, his head leaned back exposing his long creamy neck (did he just think creamy?) which was being nibbled by a boy who looked surprisingly just like him only his eyes were blue. Roy felt a sharp jab and was surprised to find that he really did **not** like that boy.

Edward must have felt him gawking because he opened those golden eyes and looked right at him. He gasped and Roy adjusted his face to a smirk before striding towards the boy.

"Didn't think you were an exhibitionist."

"Don't like, don't watch." he said as he tried to gain his composure which was kind of hard considering there was a boy attached to him at the hip.

"So… want to tell me why you're being nibbled in my favorite café?"

Edward blushed and asked the boy if he could go call Al and tell him not to worry. The boy quickly did as he was told and walked away leaving just Ed and Roy.

"Not that it is any of your business but I'm settling a debt." he said. His hands were moving and Roy observed as his fingers made careless lewd signs. It looked as if his index finger was screwing his left hand. Roy swallowed.

"A debt?"

"Yeah. I borrowed something of Scheska's and now she's making me pay."

"By making you get nibbled by a boy?"

"Yeah."

"And how exactly does this benefit her?"

"She likes to watch" Edward whispered. "She's right there at that table," he pointed. There in the corner was Scheska. She smiled nervously and waved. Roy new that many females enjoyed male on male action and he wasn't one to judge but… Roy didn't like the thought of a male touching Edward though. _Edward was his_… and he did not just think that.

Roy face palmed and said, "Come on."

"Huh?"

"Unless you want to keep being nibbled…"

Edward practically flew off his chair and this made The Colonel oddly glad.

They got up and walked toward Sheska who paled with each step.

"Sorry" she squeaked.

"I don't think Fullmetal is going to be able to help you anymore-"

She nodded eagerly

"-what with us dating and all."

Sheska's face broke out in a grin that seemed to give of rapist vibes, Roy was almost afraid and he heard the start of a protest from Ed before Roy cut him off.

"But if you really need to see it so badly…"

Roy didn't know what came over him but he suddenly turned and grabbed Edward, whose eyes were the size of the moon and kissed him. Edward gasped and it gave him an opening. He quickly thrust his tongue into the boy's mouth and began rubbing it against Edward's. He tilted his head for more access as he explored the young teen's mouth. His hands trailed down the blonde's back to cup his ass and Edward froze.

All Roy saw before he blacked out was Edward screaming Bastard as his fist connected with Roy's face.

Edward's POV

Edward was mad, no he was furious not only did he have to get molested by a guy younger than him (and yet somehow taller) but he also had to get groped by the Colonel Bastard. Said Bastard was now lying comfortably in his bed.

He'd asked Hawkeye for his address when he saw that the Bastard wasn't going to get up anytime soon. The Bastard had spent three days unconscious.

And now the Bastard was making Ed make him breakfast for hitting him when he was really "just trying to help." Help himself to my ass Edward thought.

Ed had made scrambled eggs, bacon and some coffee. Not too fancy but edible. Of course the Bastard had to mention that he was surprised Edward could reach the shelf with the plates. To which Edward had responded WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT SINGLE CELLED ORGANISMS NEED MICROSCOPES TO SEE HIM? And Roy had just chuckled and reluctantly agreed that the food was indeed edible. This had made Edward feel oddly proud and happy. He had chosen to ignore the feeling though. Now he was standing across from the Bastard while he ate. Ed was getting hungry too as he saw the colonel eat so he asked if he had anything leftover.

"Of course" the Bastard had replied before wiping his hands on a napkin "for a price."

Edward had growled, "What do you want?"

"Just information."

"Yeah?"

"Who was that guy?" The colonel seemed to growl slightly when he said guy.

"Russell Fletcher, he also had to borrow something from Sheska." Edward sighed. Alphonse had lectured Edward on forgetting to return things, he'd been grinning from ear to ear when he heard how Ed would be paying off the debt. Now Al would think he and the colonel were a thing and Ed would have to explain that he wasn't keeping anything from him. Edward sighed again.

"Did you like it?"

"Huh?"

"The nibbling, did you enjoy it?" Edward blushed as he thought it over. He actually had enjoyed it a bit… but there was no way he was telling the Bastard that.

"Of course not!" He said. Actually, Ed had enjoyed the Bastard's kiss too. _He had a way with his tongue… _and he did not just think that. Ed was **not **gay!

"There's leftover Chinese in the fridge"

"Thanks." Edward left the room to heat up the food when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door to find a blonde. A very attractive one. See, not gay.

"Is Roy home?" she asked, and Edward decided that he hated this female.

"Yeah, he's in his room"

The blonde pushed him out of the way and ran up the stairs. She threw open the door and Ed briefly noticed how she knew which one it was before he told her. This annoyed him but he chose to ignore it.

"Roy! I knew there was something wrong when the phone wouldn't go through!"

Edward couldn't help but grin at the look of discomfort on Roy's face. He decided to get payback. He walked toward Roy who paled slightly at the sick grin he was sure was on his face.

"There's nothing wrong" Edward purred "It's just that I gave him such a thorough fucking that he can't stand anymore"

The female seemed to take some time to think it over before she turned red.

"You… You cheater!" she screamed as she left the room sobbing.

Edward laughed as his sadistic nature leaked out, but then his grin faded as he saw the look on the Bastard's face.

"Colonel?" He asked with a slight tremor.

"I'll show you a thorough fucking." he replied and the look on his face made Ed instantly regret his revenge, but he didn't let it show.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"I will"

Roy's POV

Ed was going to pay. The look on his face was priceless. Roy almost felt bad about what he was going to do to the boy.

"That was very very naughty, Fullmetal." he chastised "You need to be punished"

"**Like Hell**!" Ed  
>screamed as he tried to run away but Roy quickly got up and grabbed Edward by the wrist then threw him on the bed, trapping him with his body. Edward twisted as he tried to get away, but the friction was only making Roy horny. Roy kissed Ed, grabbing his wrists with one hand and using the other to undo Ed's braid so he could use the hair tie to tie Ed's wrists to the bed frame. Edward was trying to wriggle free but Roy wouldn't let him. He spread Edward's legs and fell into the opening. He ground their crotches together and Ed gasped.<p>

"Stop…"

But Roy quickly silenced him with a kiss. His tongue quickly entering Ed's hot mouth and dominating. He used his hand to tear Ed's shirt and jacket from him and then his mouth was on Ed's automail shoulder tonguing the sensitive flesh there and causing Ed to moan.

"Nngh…"

Ed continued to writhe but this time, Roy noticed, Ed was actually writhing forward trying to grind his body into Roy's. The look on Ed's face was one of lust. Roy quickly undid Ed's pants and noted that Ed was commando like himself. This made him smile. He grabbed Ed's now rock hard cock and began rolling his thumb around the tip. Ed let out a low moan and thrust into Roy's hand. Roy's other hand was flicking at Ed's nipples and Ed's breaths were becoming erratic. Taking one deep breath before letting it out in short pants. Roy was pumping Ed's cock which Roy noticed was larger than average which he hadn't expected considering Edward's size. Not that Roy thought about Ed's cock…

Ed was losing control, his legs were wrapped around the colonel, his golden eyes squeezed shut, his lips open, he was writhing all over the bed. When Roy stuck his nail in Ed's slit Ed lost control and came in large spurts that landed on both males.

Roy quickly untied Edward who was lying in an exhausted heap.

"On your hands and knees"

Ed was too weak to protest and simply did as he was told. Roy used some of Ed's cum that was still on his fingers to slowly insert a finger into Ed's tight ring of muscle. Ed gasped and his knees trembled. Then Roy stuck in another finger and Ed gasped again louder this time. Roy hooked his fingers and felt around Ed, who'd become a wriggling mess until he found Ed's bundle of nerves and pressed them. Ed screamed and began thrusting back onto Roy's fingers. Roy quickly pulled them out and Ed made a sound of protest, but Roy quickly coated his cock with more of Ed's cum and placed his tip to Ed' s entrance. He took hold of Ed's hips and thrust inside. Edward screamed and arched his back causing Roy's cock to go in even deeper and rub his sweet spot. Ed lost control of his arms and landed face first in the blankets but Roy held him by the hips as he tried to keep himself from thrusting as Ed adjusted. After what seemed like forever, he began thrusting. The sound of flesh hitting flesh seemed to echo of the walls and the smell of sex drove Roy into a frenzy as he shoved his cock directly at Ed's bundle of nerves. Each one of his thrusts was perfectly angled and Ed was beginning to feel dizzy, he had lost all sense of reason he was letting out loud moans and he seemed to have forgotten that anyone could hear him. Finally when Roy reached down to grab Ed's cock

Ed lost it. His back arched and he squeezed around Roy as he came screaming out Roy's name. The sound of his name on Ed's lips plus the tight walls that were squeezing him quickly made Roy lose control as he too came inside Ed who had fainted.

Edward's POV

Edward woke up feeling sore in places he'd rather not mention and completely exhausted. He turned over and felt a warm body, thinking it was Al's he pulled it closer until he remembered that Al was a suit of armor. He opened his eyes and found the colonel bastard staring down at him. He screamed and fell of the bed and onto the cold hard floor.

"Wha… Wha… What the Fuck?" he yelled

"Morning full metal. Your quite the cuddler after a good fucking" he smirked and Ed seemed to turn the color of a tomato before he looked around the room and found his clothes torn to shreds. He quickly transmuted new clothes and stormed out yelling

"**ASSHOLE**!" at the top of his lungs.

Roy just chuckled darkly and murmured, "Knew he was a screamer"


End file.
